The present invention relates to a F-type socket wrench which needs less storage space, and can be operated in a narrow space.
FIG. 1 shows a F-type socket wrench according to the prior art. This structure of F-type socket wrench comprises a handle 11 having a forked front end, and a coupling block 12 pivoted to the forked front end of the handle 11 and having a square coupling rod 121 for turning a wrench socket. FIG. 2 shows another structure of F-type socket wrench according to the prior art. This structure of F-type socket wrench comprises a handle 21 having a rounded front end, and a coupling block 22 having a forked rear end pivoted to the rounded front end of the handle 21 and a front end terminating in a square coupling rod 221 for turning a wrench socket. The aforesaid two F-type socket wrenches have drawbacks. Because the size of connecting area between the handle 11; 21 and the coupling block 12; 22 is greater than the diameter of the square coupling rod 121; 221, these F-type socket wrenches require much storage space, and can not be used in a narrow space.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, the coupling block has two transverse grooves at front and back side thereof, a tightening up screw and a spring-supported steel ball and forced into engagement with the transverse grooves of the coupling block to hold the coupling block in an opening of the handle, permitting the coupling block to be turned within a limited angle. According to another embodiment of the present invention, the coupling block is coupled to the handle by a ball and socket joint.